The present invention pertains to a card game, and more particularly, to a card game involving two or more players, each of whom uses his or her deck comprised of a plurality of cards.
In some of conventional card games involving two or more players, the winner is determined by offsetting the attack power and defense power indicated on battle cards which have been placed on a play field by one of the players against the attack power and defense power indicated on battle cards which have been placed on the play field by other players. In addition, a plurality of effect indication cards to be brought into play when used are included in a deck of cards for each player. During a turn (for attack) of each player, the effect indicated on such effect indication card is brought into play by fulfilling cost payment or paying required cost. Thus, a battle or game using battle cards is made more effective or interesting. For example, some effect indicated on the effect indication card modifies the attack power or defense power of the battle cards.
Only with the use of the effect indication cards, however, the game cannot be proceeded with smoothly unless the players are familiar with the types of the effect indication cards and how respective effects work. It takes a lot of time until beginner players become familiar with the game. In conventional card games, there is some limitation to voluntarily advance the development of the game by the players and it tends to take comparatively a lot of time to complete one game.